Spice and Wolf
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Lovina Vergas, the young Mafioso leader was Kidnapped by an Russian Mafia leader...What does he really want from her


**Spice and Wolf**

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Warnings **: Lovina being Lovina and Ivan being himself again

****Note:** **Italic phrases signify character's thought.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She is the head of Italian mafia. There will be nothing but chaos wherever Lovina went. She is known to be fierce, ruthless and fearless Mafia leader. The largest Mafioso in the world belongs to her and her twin sister.

Unfortunately…maybe due to her fierce fighting sprite coupled with her earthly beauty; she had earned many admirers and enemies.

Earlier today, the young 20 years old Mafioso leader was kidnapped.

She fought tooth and nail with her offender…yet her men were killed on the spot while she was tossed into a van like a bag of potato.

_The nerve of those idiots_

"How did I end up here dammit" Lovina muttered under her breath

Currently she is blind folded and tied to rather hard surface…

"Bastards, where are my men…where are they when I needed those fools" she cursed again

Her heart thudded like crazy

She been in this predicament more than few hours

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT DAMMIT" Lovina roared

"Fu fu, you look rather lovely…I mean, you look better if you are bounded…I think I should gag you as well" A playful Russian accented voiced echoed around her

Immediately, Lovina froze at her place

Cold sweat escaped her forehead

Her heart beat skipped a beat

_DAMMIT IT'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF_

_Shit, I'm going to die today!_

Obviously, Lovina has recognised the owner's voice…It's none other than the famed Ivan Braginski

She deal with him few times and it was not pleasant at all

Recently she declined one of his offers to his business partnership in New York.

"Ivan Braginski" she said in fear...mentally hoping that her assumptions were wrong

"Da" he replied with childlike sing song voice

_Damn__ it, it's confirmed...it's that psycho bastard_

"B-Bas-…What do you want" she said in small voice

_Damn it, damn it all to the pits of the blazing hell_

_Sorry Feli, I'll see you in heaven...or hell_

Lovina dreaded in her head while the tall Russian strutted towards her while his boots steps echoed around the place; making the petit Italian more petrified than ever

Ivan grabbed her collar and yanked her up…almost touching each other noses

He grin at his pretty handy work

He could hear her loud and speedy heart beat, her delicious gardenia perfume, her cheery little lips…it's a shame that he blindfolded her…

Ivan's expression screamed infinite darkness, heat and voracious sexual hunger.

_How long do I have to wait to ravish you?_

_How long do you plan to toy with me?_

_How long will it be for me to conquer you completely my little kitten?_

_Maybe I just take her here and right now!_

Her senses were sharper than ever…maybe due to excessive fear that she felt and the blindfold that heighten her hearing and smell senses

She could hear his breathing and smell vodka and sunflower around him.

Inhaling her scent, he whispered "Pet, you smell nice, let's play a game" he purred near her ear.

"Not interested" she deadpanned while trying very unsuccessfully to inch away from his offending vodka breath

"Sweetheart, you are not in position to decline" Ivan whispered as he nuzzle her neck

His actions definitely contrasted with his child like voice as he fiercely lock lips with her as soon as he made his assertion

Lovina almost thought that she is going to die of a fatal kiss…

_Bastard, I can't breathe…is he planning to kill me with a kiss…_

_Damn Psycho_

"Oh, I forgot something" he whispered as he open her blindfold

_Finally…oxygen for my poor lungs_

Releasing Lovina's tiger like gaze upon him

"Where am I, you damn kiss stealer" she screeched

"Somewhere very private and romantically isolated" Ivan chucked at the dumbstruck lady

_Kol kol, I plan to steal more than a kiss from you…My dear pet_

"I have a game plan" Ivan said

Lovina spat "I don't like your plan"

His DO-NOT-ARGUE –WITH-ME-IF-YOU-WANT-TO-KEEP-YOUR-HEAD-ON-YOUR NECK look instantly shut her up

He demure immediately changed from angry grizzly bear to meak little teddy bear...

the swift change really frighten Lovina...

_no human could do that...wait...he may not be a human...that's explains everything perfectly_

"But you haven't listen to it yet" he said to her

"I don't need to" She tried to fight back

"Oh, the great Mafioso leader is afraid of a challenge"

"The challenge is invalid if I am tied to a stone wall commie"

"Tsk, Language…language" he waived his index finger in front of as if warning a small child

"If you want to go home soon, you may want to rethink my offer" Ivan said cheerfully

"What Offer?"

"A date with me"

Lovina's face screamed WTF freak…

it was an amusing expression that made Ivan burst out in laughter

"What?" she asked as if she had temporary mental breakdown

"Tomorrow" Ivan confirmed his statement without her consent while still giggling

"but…but…Why?" she said softly and soon Lovina recovered from her mental shock and spat "Arch enemies don't go on a date together commie"

"Pet, it seems that that Capitalist pig has influence your word selection as well"

Well, it is true that Lovina and Alfred are very good friends…mainly due to the man's capacity to withstand her verbal abuse and his constant need to be everybody's hero attracted her

"Of course he does, he is my business partner" Lovina boasted to Ivan as she knew that she has the trump card to hurt his pride

_How many times that you lost your business to him…take that bastard_

Ignoring Lovina's bold statement, he said "Don't worry I erase him from your mind and body" with dark and possessive smirk

Lovina shivers at his statement of doom and unable to fight back verbally

She literally tongue tied in front of the most unstable man in this planet

She started to bit her lower lip…a habit that she picked up when she was 5 years old and does it whenever Lovina feels negative emotions

_Shit, this sucks…big time …_

"I'll see you tomorrow, kitten" Ivan bit his farewell and started to walk away from her

"WAIT" Lovina screamed desperately and her appearance begged him not to leave…

"What is my kitten?"

_WTF, we're on name calling phase now…damn bastard_

"What are you planning to do to me tomorrow?" she asked in dread filled voice

"My sunflower, don't be afraid… it's just a valentine dinner, dance and desert" Ivan said in very comforting voice

"That's all, no physical and mental violation" she asked curiously

"No" he tapped his chin and added "unless if you want the violence added to the schedule"

"NO…NO…I DON'T WANT…NO VIOLANCE OR VIOLATION" she frantically shook her head

Ivan laughed and said "Don't worry my sunflower, you'll enjoy the evening"

"After the date…you will let me leave this damn place…right" she enquired sceptically

"Da"

"Okay"

His expression soften as he smiled

There is nothing diabolical about that childlike smile…almost

"Ivan"

"Da"

"Could you release my bind…it's starting to get really painful" Lovina whined

"Da but you look better like that" he vainly attempted to reason with her

"Just release me dammit" Lovina screamed again

"Bad kitty" Ivan fake pouted at her

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay guys...I really need some creepy pet names for this couple...

Looking forward to hear from you all

XD


End file.
